Endless PokeLemons
by Pokerotic22
Summary: Alright. So this is basically where some one-shot requests are gonna go, for Pokemanz, at least. It can be anime, game, manga, or fan characters with other characters or Pokemon. Or PokemonxPokemon, for all I care. It's YOUR request. So leave requests in the reviews and I'll do the ones I like. :3
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's been AWHILE. So I decided to start off with this request from XxKatoneThePandaHeroxX. I like it. If you couldn't tell, I've decided to put requests like this all in one "story." So if you have any basic request, it may end up here. It can be straight, yaoi, yuri, orgy, whatever.

Eli stretched out along the cliff of Ever Grande "City". It wasn't much of a city. There was barely a Pokemon center. She had just defeated the Pokemon League with nothing but her wit and her trusty Sceptile. Her short, tan form laid out in the sun in her pink blouse and jean short shorts. "That was awesome, huh Scepty?" The teen champion laughed.

"Scept. Sceptile." He said, a bit quietly.

"You okay, dude?" Eli responded, noticing that her Pokemon was acting a bit out of character. He was normally excited and full of energy.

"Scept." Sceptile nodded.

Eli shrugged. "If you say so." She yawned. "I think I'm gonna snooze for a bit, okay?" She scooted away from the cliff and stretched out in the grass. She recalled the final battle against the current champion, David. He had a pure Fire-type team. She smirked in her sleep as she remembered Sceptile dodging the Fire moves with his amazing speed. His speed was the only reason they had won, otherwise they'd be taking the loser train home.

She woke up to a pleasuring sensation, but when she fully opened her eyes, everything seemed normal. Sceptile was a few feet away, sniffing around. She shrugged and went back to sleep. It wasn't too long before the feeling awoke her again. She moaned from the feeling. The sensation slowly faded and she opened her eyes again. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…except, Sceptile was lying on his stomach, apparently asleep. This was strange to Eli, because Sceptile would usually sleep on his back, or his side. Never his stomach.

Eli shrugged it off and fell back to sleep. The pleasurable sensation returned more intense than ever. She woke up instantly to see a vine rubbing in between her legs. Eli gasped, noticing the vine's origin; Sceptile. "Sceptile, what are you doing?" Eli questioned in confusion, not so much in anger.

Sceptile retracted the vine and blushed. His hands seemed to cover his crotch area for some reason. "Scept…Sceptile…"

"Wha…?" Eli eyed his crotch region and gasped. Sceptile's hands were nowhere near big enough to cover his fully erect ten-inch member. "Sceptile…are you…ermm, horny?"

Sceptile blushed a deeper red, but he nodded.

"…oh." Eli blushed. "Sorry that you…uhhh…have nothing to take it out on."

Sceptile smiled a bit, deviously. A vine appeared from his shoulder and wrapped around Eli, bringing her close to him.

"Sceptile! What are you doing?!" Eli questioned, demanding an answer. She could feel his cock rub against her leg. "Sceptile….please, stop this."

Sceptile didn't stop, but he wanted his trainer to enjoy this. Another vine appeared and rubbed in between her legs. Eli moaned. "Oh….Sceptile…please…" She gripped at his vine, part of her wanting him to stop, but the other part wanted him to go more. Eli moaned loudly, her mouth opening just enough for Sceptile to shove his tongue in. Eli gasped inwardly at the sudden intruder in her mouth, but found herself quickly enjoying it.

Her body subconsciously grinded against Sceptile's vine. Her tongue wrestled against the giant reptile's, neither giving any headway. They broke the kiss, a trail of saliva temporarily connecting them for a quick moment. "Are you sure about this, Sceptile?" Eli asked, looking deep into his eyes.

Sceptile nodded.

Eli fell into a lust-filled trance, as did Sceptile. Sceptile let Eli down and she began to undress herself. First went her shirt, then her short shorts. Sceptile grew impatient and grabbed at her undergarments with his claws. First, her bra came off, letting her C-cup breasts bounce free. Finally, her panties were shredded and Sceptile got a good look at his master's tan, naked body. Sceptile forced Eli to her knees using his vines. Eli eyed Sceptile's ten-inch prick excitedly. She grabbed it by the base and took a long lick all the way up to the tip.

Sceptile shuddered at the sensation. His claw rested on the back of Eli's head. Eli wrapped her lips around the tip and slowly took in more of it. Sceptile moaned loudly as Eli engulfed seven inches of his rod. Eli bobbed her head up and down on the large gecko's cock. Sceptile humped slightly in accordance to Eli's bobs. Eli yipped slightly when she felt Sceptile's vine creep in between her legs again. It rubbed against her clit causing her to moan around his cock. Sceptile moaned loudly from the vibrations running through his rod.

Eli felt his dick twitch wildly in her mouth and knew he was close. She moaned into his cock as she felt his seed hit the back of her throat. Eli removed her lips from his stiff prick and gulped down any of his cum that hadn't made it down. "Mmm, you taste good, Sceptile." Eli complimented.

Sceptile responded by wrapping a vine around her waist and lifting her up into the air. Another vine crept up to her womanhood and Eli knew what was going to happen next. "Sceptile! Wait!" She tried to stop the vine from entering her but two other vines restrained her hands. The vine shoved itself inside her wet pussy. Now, Eli was no virgin, but she hadn't had sex in awhile, so the feeling was a bit foreign. Eli moaned out loud as the vine thrust itself inside her. Another vine filled up her mouth mid-moan. This was definitely different, but given the lust, she welcomed it.

Eli moaned into the vine as she was fucked by another. Her breasts bounced with each thrust. Eli moaned loudly, even with the vine in her mouth, as her orgasm took her over. She shuddered wildly as her juices coated Sceptile's vine. Sceptile set her down and she collapsed to her hands and knees, recovering from her orgasm. Sceptile was far from done with his trainer as he grabbed her ass with his claws. Eli gasped as Sceptile quickly penetrated her womanhood yet again, but this time with his ten-inch dick. Eli moaned loudly as Sceptile set a steady pace for himself. "Oh Sceptile! Fuck me harder!" Eli begged her Pokemon.

Sceptile had no time for her noise. A vine reached around and stuffed her mouth, thrusting in and out of it like a cock. Eli moaned into the vine once again, loving the feeling of being dominated by such an erotic-minded Pokemon. His claws dug into her ass and she loved it. Her breasts bounced wildly as Sceptile fucked her back and forth between his cock and his vine. Sceptile was already dominating her as it was, but then he saw her tiny "back door." He got a devious idea. A vine slowly creeped up to her asshole and prodded at it hesitantly. Eli was wide-eyed when she realized what was about to happen, but she couldn't say anything about it. She had never done anal before and didn't intend to, but it looked like that was about to change.

Sceptile forced his vine into her ass causing her to moan out loudly into his vine. The pain shot through her like electricity. The lust in her slowly began to mask the pain with pleasure as time went on. The vine went deep into her ass, it made her shudder. The feeling was unbelievably foreign. She could feel that they were both about to climax. The vine in her mouth popped out as she yelled out in pleasure. Sperm shot into her snatch as her juices coated Sceptile's cock. They both stayed there, completely still, recovering from the pleasure.

After a few minutes they were cleaned up and everything seemed normal. "Oh, we are SO doing that again." Eli smiled.

End.

Author's Note: So what didja guys think? My first time with vines/tentacles but I think I did pretty good. -3-


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is a request from jame8000! He requested a Female Mespirit with a Male Human. So yeah, this should be good! :D

Ben rested in his room in Twinleaf Town, watching whatever was on TV. From what he actually listened to, they were talking about a mysterious Pokemon that lived in the lake just outside of town. He wasn't too into the "mysterious" or "Legendary" Pokemon thing. It just didn't interest him that much. Ben sat up in his bed, bored out of his mind. "Alright, guess I'll take a walk." Ben said to himself. It was a little custom of his to take an early morning walk before getting ready for the day. He snuck out the door and shivered slightly from the early morning air. The sun wasn't even up yet. Just the way he liked it.

He walked with his hands in his pajama pants' pockets towards the lake. He looked at the falling moon on the horizon, knowing it would soon be replaced by the sun. "Better take advantage of this peace while it lasts." He said. The lake was only a short walk from town. In a matter of minutes, the lake was in sight. He sat on the shore, marveling at it's beauty. "Heh, this lake, much more peaceful than town." Suddenly, he heard a cry. A Pokemon's cry. It sounded mystically soothing. "Huh? Who's there?" Ben questioned. The cry came from his right, and he turned. Bathed in a faint pink light, was the Legendary Pokemon, Mespirit.

"Woah…you're…Mespirit." Ben said in awe.

"Mespir…." Mespirit nodded in response.

"Wow, never thought I'd see a 'Legendary' Pokemon before." Ben smiled.

Mespirit floated closer to Ben, curiously. She smelt something attractive about him. As Mespirit got closer, Ben's nose was assaulted with a wonderful, sweet scent.

"Woah…what's that smell?" Ben wondered. Then he noticed that the fur between her legs seemed a bit darker. He wondered why? As Mespirit got closer, he realized that the fur wasn't darker, it was wet! Now it made sense.

"Mespirit, you're in….heat?" Ben asked.

Mespirit nodded. She hovered just above his crotch with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Oh…ummm…." Ben said awkwardly. "I dunno if-!" Ben was cut off when Mespirit locked lips with him. The kiss was different, but not unwelcome. Mespirit broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connected them for a moment longer. "Mespirit, you want to mate?" Ben asked.

Mespirit nodded, floating down towards his crotch and tugged at the hem of his pants. Ben, coming to terms with the situation, helped pull his pants and boxer off, letting his morning wood come in contact with the cool, morning air. He shuddered upon contact. Mespirit giggled, taking a look at his seven-inch cock. It would do just fine. Mespirit took it into her tiny hand and slowly stroked it. Ben tossed his head back in pleasure. "Oh Mespirit…"

Mespirit took a tentative lick at his rod, soliciting a moan from Ben. Encouraged from his signs of pleasure, Mespirit wrapped her lips around the tip. Ben's hand rested itself on the back of Mespirit's head. Mespirit's tongue swirled around Ben's second head and slurping sounds filled the air. Mespirit engulfed the first three inches of his cock, as much as she could hold. Ben gasped out in pleasure. "Oh Mespirit…that feels good." Mespirit bobbed her head on the three inches she could fit, slurping and running his tongue around Ben's rod.

Ben couldn't hold it any longer, his seed shot out of his cock and into Mespirit's mouth. She removed herself from him and swallowed loudly. She smiled and gave an approving cry. "Heh, let's finish this, yeah?" Ben offered. Mespirit nodded. She floated above his cock, letting Ben grab her hips and take control. He slowly slid her down his shaft until he felt her hymen. "You're sure about this, right?" Ben asked, trying to confirm. Mespirit nodded, urging him to commit the act. Ben nodded back to her, quickly breaching her hymen. Mespirit cried out in pain, but the pain slowly faded.

As Mespirit recovered, Ben helped her slowly bounce on the five inches she was able to take in. Mespirit soon began to moan loudly as Ben bounced her up and down. "Oh Mespirit….that feels good." Ben moaned.

"Mes…." Mespirit moaned in agreement. One of her tails subconsciously rubbed her clit. Ben began to hump back up into her in accordance to her bouncing, increasing the pleasure for both.

"Mespirit…I'm cumming!" Ben cried out as his seed flooded her pussy.

Mespirit shuddered and soon her cum drenched Ben's crotch.

They both lay there, panting, trying to catch their breath. "That was…great." Ben panted. Mespirit giggled in agreement. They cleaned up after recovering from their mating session. "I'll be seeing you…I guess." Ben waved to Mespirit, who disappeared in a shimmer of pink light.

Author's Note: By the way guys, I DO do anthros, which I would recommend you request, especially for BIG legendaries, like Zekrom and Reshiram. Anyways, hope you liked! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys! This was a request from DeCaf M4. I liked this one…so yeah. And before you ask, I have a LOT of requests to keep up with, and those are just the ones I like. So yeah. Dun even ask if I'm doing your request. -3-

Nikos sighed. It had been over a week since his sister had disappeared during one of her experiments at her lab. He couldn't say he MISSED her. After all, he barely knew her. Nikos lounged in his living room, watching reruns of old TV shows. He put his feet up on the coffee table and moaned in boredom. There was NOTHING to do. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Nikos wondered who it was. He got up lazily from his spot and walked to the door. Nikos opened the door to find a man in a suit standing there. "Huh? Who are you supposed to be?" Nikos asked rather rudely.

"My name isn't too important. I worked with your sister." The man said.

Nikos sighed. Someone ELSE who worked with his sister. He scratched his brunette-colored hair. "Oh, umm, well then what do ya want?" Nikos asked.

"Since your sister has disappeared, we've decided to distribute her belongings among her family." The man reached for something in his pocket. "Here." He placed a Poke Ball in Nikos' hand.

"Huh?" Nikos looked at it. "A Poke Ball?"

"Yes, this ws her Typhlosion. She used it for breeding." The man said.

"Oh, umm, thanks." Nikos sighed. Great, a Typhlosion for breeding. It'd be SOOOOOO useful. "Well thanks then." Nikos closed the door. Nikos changed into his swim trunks and headed for the backyard. He would let the Typhlosion out while he went to swim. There wasn't much else to do anyways. He let out the Typhlosion, who looked at him expectantly. He noticed she had a translator collar. "Ummm, what's your name?" Nikos shrugged.

"Li-thy." She responded. "You must be my new master." Li-thy purred as she said that last word.

"Umm, yeah." Nikos scratched his head. "I'm, uh, sorry about my sister." He felt odd saying this.

"Yeah…me too." Li-thy replied. They shared a long awkward stare. Nikos shook his head.

"Well, I'm gonna swim." Nikos gestured to the pool and walked away. Li-thy sighed and laid out in the grass. Her three pairs of breasts in full view for him to see. She admired his physique as he swam. She could feel her body heating up, and not because she was a Fire-type. Nikos eventually got out of the water and dried himself off. He turned to where Li-thy had been laying and saw her gazing admiringly at him.

"Ermmm, see something you like?" Nikos asked awkwardly.

Li-thy blushed. "Umm, sorry." She looked away.

Nikos sighed and sat down on the grass next to her. "Do you miss her?"

"I suppose." Li-thy looked back towards him.

Nikos felt an uncomfortable bulge growing in his pants. He had to admit, she WAS a fine-looking Pokemon. "Ermmm, so you were a brood Pokemon?" Nikos asked curiously.

"Why yes, I was." Li-thy nodded. She stood up on all fours and laid down again, this time curled around him. Nikos felt her nipples grazing the area just above his waist. Nikos' loose fitting swim trunks made his erection clearly visible to Li-thy. The Typhlosion noted this. "Someone seems….excited." She smirked.

Nikos blushed a deep red. "Crap! I'm sorry! It's just…you're not exactly bad looking." He tried to hide his erection but she pawed his hand away.

"It's okay." Li-thy cooed. "I don't mind." She walked in front of him and pulled at the hem of his swim shorts.

Nikos awkwardly helped her and threw his swim shorts to the side. Li-thy gazed wistfully at his 9-inch member. Nikos blushed. Li-thy took the initiative and licked from the base all the way up to the head. Nikos moaned in pleasure. Li-thy blushed as she took his cock into her mouth. Minding her fangs, she bobbed her head up and down at a steady pace. Nikos moaned, placing his hand on the back of her head. Li-thy took her mouth from his cock and moved down to his balls. Her tongue ran across them as she sucked on them succulently. Nikos moaned as his cock twitched, preparing to let loose sperm. "Li-thy, I'm close." Nikos warned.

Li-thy returned to bobbing her head on his shaft, but this time, much faster. Nikos moaned. "I'm cumming!" Nikos' seed shot into Li-thy's mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She removed her mouth from his shaft and swallowed.

"Tasty." She smirked. She rolled over onto her back and Nikos laid on her. He immediately took one of her middle breasts into his mouth while his hands found themselves busy with her top ones. Li-thy moaned loudly as he suckled and squeezed her breasts, one of the most sensitive parts of her body. "Oh Nikos, that feels so good." Nikos kept going, pinching her nipples and lightly nibbled on another. It wasn't long before Li-thy's milk tickled Nikos' taste buds. It tasted sweet and Nikos wanted more. He suckled harder, as if he were an infant feeding on his mother. Li-thy grasped Nikos' head in pleasure as her milk leaked out of her breasts. Nikos removed his mouth and gulped the remaining milk down.

Li-thy flipped over and stood on all fours. Nikos knew what to do. He kneeled behind her and lined up his cock with her dripping womanhood. "Ready?" Nikos asked.

"Very." Li-thy responded.

Nikos nodded and shoved his cock into her pussy. Li-thy moaned out in ecstasy. Nikos grabbed her hips as he started on a steady pace. "Oh yes! Harder!" Li-thy begged. Nikos happily obliged, speeding up. Nikos squeezed her lowest breasts as he thrust hard into her snatch. Li-thy groaned loudly in pleasure as she was dominated by her new trainer. Li-thy's legs could barely keep herself up from the pleasure that flowed through her body.

"Oh Li-thy, I'm close…" Nikos groaned, barely able to form a sentence from the overpowering pleasure.

"Cum inside me Nikos! I want your children!" Li-thy begged.

Nikos nodded and sped up. "I'm cumming!" He cried out as his sperm filled her womb.

Li-thy groaned out loudly as she was inseminated.

Several days passed and all returned to normal for the most part. Li-thy walked into Nikos' room. "Nikos? I have something to tell you." Li-thy said.

"What is it?" Nikos asked.

Li-thy blushed. "Well Nikos, the thing is…I'm pregnant."

Nikos got wide-eyed. It was going to be an all new adventure now.

Author's Note: Well guys, didja like it? I hope so! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This is a request from MrAyeSir. He requested a UmbreonxUmbreon, either MF or MM. I decided to do the latter. So yes, this IS a Yaoi lemon.

Twilight stood in the light of the moon in a small forest clearing. His yellow marking soaking in the mystical light elegantly. His red eyes darting around, alert.

"Oh Twilight…" A voice said from behind. Twilight turned towards the voice, it was Eclipse. Eclipse's blue markings glowed brighter than Twilight's did and his yellow eyes suggested a serious and hard demeanor. However, Eclipse was quite kind, especially to Twilight. Eclipse had kept Twilight safe throughout the years. Twilight walked over to Eclipse, rubbing up against him.

"I've been waiting for you, my love." Twilight whispered in his ear.

Eclipse had a faint blush. "It has been too long since we've had a night like this." Eclipse nipped Twilight's neck.

Twilight let out a faint mew. "Yes, it is always best when the moon is full, isn't it?"

"Very." Eclipse whispered in Twilight's ear. "I can already feel myself hardening at the sight of you."

Twilight peeked to the underside of his shiny lover. His rod was red and erect, hard with anticipation. "Mmm, well maybe I can do something about that." Twilight giggled. Eclipse got up on his hind legs, using Twilight for support, as the non-shiny Umbreon lowered his head to Eclipse's hard cock. Twilight wrapped his lips around the tip of Eclipse's dick. Eclipse moaned as he felt the wetness of Twilight's mouth engulf his second head.

"Oh, yes Twilight." Eclipse mewed. "Just like that."

Twilight took in more of his lover's hard rod. Soon, Eclipse's cock was hilted into Twilight's mouth. Eclipse humped Twilight's mouth as hard as he could, instinct taking over. Twilight moaned as his throat was fucked and gagged by Eclipse's impressive cock. Eclipse pulled out, allowing Twilight to gasp for air. The shiny Umbreon laid down on his back and Twilight laid down on him so they were in a sixty-nine position. Twilight's flaccid cock hung in front of Eclipse's face invitingly.

Eclipse took his lover's cock in quickly, slurping loudly. Twilight took Eclipse's cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace. The air was filled with slurps and moans as the two Umbreon got each other off. Both Umbreon were practically reverse face humping each other as they slammed their faces into each other's crotches, wanting each other's seed. Twilight moaned out loudly. "Eclipse, I'm going to cum!" Eclipse sped up and slurped wildly, thirsty for his mate's sperm.

Twilight humped wildly as his cock twitched in Eclipse's mouth. Twilight's seed filled Eclipse's mouth. Eclipse swallowed gratefully. Twilight got up, only to crouch and raise his tail. Eclipse could see Twilight's eager pucker hole, ready to be filled with the shiny's cock. Eclipse stood up and walked over to Twilight. He stood up on his hind legs and gripped Twilight's hips. He began humping against Twilight, desperately searching for the yellow-ringed Pokemon's hole. Finally he found it, Twilight gasped as he felt Eclipse pierce his anus. Eclipse's cock slowly slid into Twilight's tight ass.

Twilight moaned out in pleasure as Eclipse set a steady pace of plowing his cock into the non-shiny's ass. "Yes! Oh, Eclipse! Please fuck me harder!" Twilight begged.

Eclipse happily obeyed. He pumped his cock harder into Twilight's ass. "Oh Twilight, I can feel that I'm close."

"Cum inside me, Eclipse! Fill my ass with your cum!" Twilight pleaded. Eclipse nodded, going as fast as he could. Twilight could barely stand from the pleasure that ran through him.

"I'm cumming!" Eclipse shouted. Twilight let out a long groan as his ass was flooded with Eclipse's seed.

They laid there together in the moonlight at peace. Eclipse kissed Twilight on the cheek. "Tonight was a good night." Eclipse said.

"Yeah it was." Twilight smiled.

Author's Note: So what didja think? This is my first public Yaoi. Leave requests/suggestions down below! Next we'll have a request from


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This was a request from mawileluvergal. They wanted a female anthro Mawile with a male trainer. LET IT BEGINZ! :U

Here's a reference for the Mawile, btw:

art/Mawile-Anthro-With-Hair-365486921

Derrick was preparing a special surprise for his Mawile, Stacy. He had a nice massage table set up and a bottle of massage oil. She had been working hard for him lately and he decided she needed a bit of a relaxation period. Finally, he was ready to go. "Oh Stacy!" Derrick called for his Pokemon. He heard her make he way down the steps. When she finally made it down, Derrick took a minute to take in her admirable features. As an anthro Pokemon, she remained in the nude, which was socially acceptable in this world. Her C-cup breasts bounced slightly with each step. Her hairless pussy in perfect view.

Even though he admitted Stacy was drop dead gorgeous, his intentions were sincere with the idea of this massage. "Hi Derrick, thanks for this massage." Stacy said. "I really appreciate this." She laid down on her stomach on the massage table. "Just don't get too touchy feely." Stacy said teasingly.

Derrick blushed. "Ermm, r-right." Derrick chuckled. He put some massage oil in his hand and rubbed it over his hands over a bit. "Alright, here we go." Derrick began rubbing his hands along her back. He made sure to get her shoulders and upper back nice and good before moving to her lower back.

"Mmmm." Stacy hummed in approval.

"Glad I'm doing a good job." Derrick smiled in response.

Derrick finished with her midsection and went into a bit more intimate territory. His hands felt the roundness that was her ass. Stacy blushed and giggled. "That feels real good, Derrick."

Derrick blushed madly. "Uhhh, thanks."

"Would you mind doing my front now?" Stacy asked.

"But I'm not finished." Derrick explained.

"It's okay, you can go back to my back later." Stacy flipped over without a yes from Derrick.

Derrick shrugged it off and started with her stomach.

"Come on, Derrick, get my chest for me." Stacy said with a hint of seductiveness.

Derrick hesitantly obeyed. His hands rubbed her breasts with the oil intently. Stacy let out a moan of pleasure. Derrick couldn't help himself. He felt his bulge growing in his pants. Stacy saw this out of the corner of her eye. She let her hand fall of the side of the table and lightly grip his bulge. Derrick gasped. "Stacy! What are you doing?" Derrick asked.

"Just having a little fun." Stacy giggled mischievously. She slid off of the table to kneel at his feet.

"Wait! Are you sure-?" Derrick began.

Stacy shushed him. "Derrick, just let me take care of you."

She pulled down his pants to let his cock spring free of it's confines. Stacy marveled at it's size. "Oh Derrick it's so big."

"Ermm, thanks." Derrick blushed.

Stacy took the entirety of it into her mouth, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Derrick. Stacy bobbed her head up and down furiously on his cock, running her tongue on every inch of it. Derrick rested his hand on her head just above her giant mouth. With one hand she gripped the base of his cock, with the other she squeezed and teased her breast. Derrick couldn't help but thrust his cock ever so slightly into her mouth in accordance to her bobbing.

Derrick couldn't help it any longer. "Stacy, I'm cumming!" His seed shot down her throat. Derrick could hear her gulping it down. Stacy removed her mouth with a pleased sound.

"Ahhhh, delicious." Stacy giggled. She laid out just on the edge of the massage table with her legs spread wide. "Now why don't ya show me just what you're made of?"

Derrick nodded eagerly. He walked up to her and grabbed her hips to get leverage. Quickly, he thrust into her, taking her virginity in an instant. Stacy stifled a scream. Derrick thrust slowly at first, so they could both adjust to her tightness. After a few minutes of this slow thrusting, Derrick sped up immensely. His crotch pounded against her pussy fast and hard, shaking the table and causing her breasts to bounce wildly. "Oh Derrick! Fuck me hard!" Stacy begged. "I want to feel you cum inside me!"

Derrick thrust harder and harder, groaning in pleasure. "Stacy, you're so tight!" Derrick moaned.

Stacy moaned even louder, grabbing one of her breasts. "Derrick, I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" Derrick agreed. Stacy's pussy clenched down on his cock as it squirted her juices all over his crotch. Derrick's second serving of sperm filled Stacy's womb to the brimb. She quivered in orgasm, letting out a loud moan.

"Stacy, that was awesome…" Derrick gasped.

"Same here." Stacy giggled.

Author's Note: So what did ya think? I hope ya guys liked it even if it was short. Leave reviews/suggestions in the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry there hasn't been an update in a while. Just haven't been much into writing lately. Anyways, this is inspired by several pics I've seen. X3 This one is also a bit short…but meh.

Yvonne walked down the forest path in her favorite outfit. A red skirt, a black top, completed with a red hat and sunglasses. Her purse hung loosely on her shoulder. It had been a long day and she was just about ready to take a break. She sat down on a stump pretty secluded from the path and let out her partner Pokemon, Noivern.

With a flash of light, Noivern appeared, letting out a mighty roar. "Did you have a good rest, Noivern?" Yvonne asked, flipping her golden hair back over her shoulder. Noivern growled happily. Noivern walked around a little bit, examining the clearing they were secluded in. Yvonne noticed he was walking around a bit weird. "Noivern? Are you okay?" Yvonne asked.

Noivern turned to his mistress, hiding his waist area with his wings. "What's wrong, Noivern?" Yvonne forced the Dragon-type to move his wings away. Yvonne gasped. Standing tall and proud was Noivern's ten-inch cock, twitching with anticipation. "Oh Noivern…" Yvonne wasn't sure what came over her, but her body began to heat up. She kneeled at Noivern's feet, examining his lengthy tool. Subconciously, her hand wandered up under her skirt to massage her moistening womanhood. Noivern growled irritably. He knew what she was beginning to do, he just wished she would get on with it. With her small, dainty hands, Yvonne lightly grasped Noivern's dick. She slowly stroked the entirety of its length, causing Noivern to growl in pleasure.

Yvonne blushed. "You like that, Noivern?"

Noivern nodded in approval. Yvonne smiled softly before wrapping her lips around the tip. Her tongue lashed out wildly around Noivern's second head, causing Noivern to shudder wildly. While doing this, Yvonne continually masturbated her wet pussy, which had long since soaked through her white panties. She continually thrust two fingers into herself, eliciting a light moan from herself. The moan reverberated through Noivern's cock, only increasing the pleasure. But Yvonne wasn't done yet. She instantly deepthroated the Dragon's cock. The whole ten-inches stuffed her mouth and throat, causing her to gag loudly. Noivern grabbed her head, knocking off her hat in the process, and began furiously humping her face. Yvonne simply let him go at it, blushing and gagging loudly.

Noivern let out a final roar before releasing his seed into Yvonne's throat. He released the young blonde from his grip and she removed her mouth from his cock. "Wow…that was…" Yvonne began, but saw that Noivern wasn't done yet. He pushed her down to the ground so she was lying on her back and violently pulled her skirt off, shredding her panties in the process. Noivern came down on her, ripping her shirt apart so he could get at her luscious B-cup breasts. Noivern's forked tongue flicked at her hardened nipples, soliciting a squeak from the young girl. "Oh Noivern…that feels so good." Yvonne moaned. Noivern grabbed her hips with his foreclaws and positioned his tip right at her virgin womanhood. With one quick thrust, Noivern broke through her hymen, causing her to cry out loudly.

Noivern didn't notice or seem to care, he continually thrust the entirety of his meat into the young, inexperienced girl. Yvonne had tears coming down her face. Though she was beginning to enjoy it, it was also very painful for her first time, considering Noivern's roughness. Her breasts bounced with each thrust of the Dragon-type's ten-inch rod. Yvonne cried out loudly as her pussy clamped down on Noivern's large cock. "I'm cumming!" Yvonne shouted. Her pussy squirted out juices eradically, bathing Noivern's cock. Noivern couldn't take it, the sensation of her clamping pussy was too much. Noivern let out a mighty roar as he filled his trainer with his sperm. Yvonne gasped as she felt her womb fill with the cum of her Pokemon.

They laid there for awhile before Noivern finally pulled out. Yvonne quickly put on her skirt and an extra shirt to replace the one Noivern had destroyed. Unfortunately, no extra underwear. "Oh well, easy access for whenever we gotta do it again, right Noivern?" She winked. Noivern simply grinned at the idea.

Author's Note: This idea was very sudden so that's why it gets straight to the lemon, but I think it makes its point. XD Maybe I'll do a new story when all of the Pokemon get revealed. One of Calum and Yvonne travelling across Kalos with their Pokemon…and having a bit of extra fun. ;) By the way, I'm going to hold off on requests for awhile. Any that were sent to me before are PROBABLY not gonna get done, sorry. I wanna do my own thing for a bit.


End file.
